Ese chico me tiene loca
by Merwyn Ariadna
Summary: Sora conoce a un chico en un bar y decide ariesgarse... Pero no todo sale como lo esperaba...parejas muy raras


_**Ese chico… me tiene loca**_

Desde que había puesto un pie en ese bar, no le había podido sacar la mirada de encima, nunca me había pasado. Nunca había intentado tan desesperadamente la atención de alguien, jamás había coqueteado a alguien hasta este extremo, pero así era…

Comenzaba a desesperarme, llevaba una hora y veinte minutos exactamente en ese lugar y no había forma de que me regalara una sonrisa. Ni siquiera se había dignado a darme una mirada de aprobación… Nunca fui esa clase de chicas tan insistentes, ese tipo de cosas se las dejo a Mimi, ella si sabe como tratar a un chico… En cambio yo… durante cinco años había salido con el mismo hombre y ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con otra persona, el muy maldito no se dignaba a mirarme si quiera!

Empezaba a enloquecer, estoy segura que me enamore de este joven, creo que estoy exagerando un poco. Siempre exagero, eso es un gran defecto... Me comienzo a impacientar así que me levanto y me acerco a él sensualmente! Jaja! Ni yo me creo eso, pero sin duda es un intento de sensual…

Me detengo un segundo y recapacito… ¿Vale la pena? No importa, estoy tan desesperada porque me vea, que sin pensarlo más, me acerco hasta donde esta él. Por primera vez me mira a los ojos…

Y…

Por Dios! Ese chico del cual me he enamorado, al cual no le he quitado mi vista desde hace un buen rato, no es otro que Cody!

Ese mismo niño serio, de enormes ojos verdes, de ese mismo me había enamora, no podía ser! Lo miró de nuevo, me sonríe, se ve que me reconoció…

- Hola Sora… ¿Cómo estas?- yo no respondo, estoy muy impactada, hace muchos años que no lo veía… Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que el pequeño Cody se habría vuelto un chico tan hermoso- no te había reconocido antes…- vuelve a repetir por al falta de mi respuesta

- Bien, ¿vos tan tiempo?-

No hay palabras para explicar lo que estoy sintiendo, por un lado este joven, que resulto se mi pequeño amigo, me tiene loca desde hace una hora y un rato, pero por otro es él!

-Todo bien- hizo un pequeño silencio, que me pareció eterno- ¿quieres sentarte?- solo asiento y tomo lugar en la silla que esta enfrente de él- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Na…nada importante, pasando el ra…rato- mi voz tiembla como una hoja de papel, no se porque estoy tan nerviosa- ¿vos?

-Esperaba a mi novia- un balde de agua fría me acaba de caer encima, como no se me había ocurrido antes!… que iba a estar haciendo ahí solo sino- ¿te sientes bien?

Estoy palida, la manos me tiemblan, enfrente mío esta la novia de él! No es otra que Miyako… esto parece un mal chiste, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte. Busco algo que me indique que es una broma, pero no lo encuentro. La miro de vuelta al parecer ella me reconoció porque me esta sonriendo…

-¿Sora?- preguntó algo confundida

-Si…Yo..Yolei- Cody sonríe al parecer contento por el reencuentro- ¿Son novios?- me arriesgo a preguntar a pesar de saber la respuesta…

- Si!- dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa- Hace un año, dos meses y siete días- la miro extrañada pero no contesto, mientras que el joven de ojos verdes sonríe por lo bajo.

- ¡Que suerte!- intento mostrarme tranquila, pero se nota a kilómetros mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Y vos?

- ¿Yo que?- pregunto desconcertada.

- ¿Tenes novio?

En ese instante pensé en mentirle, ver si Cody tenía alguna reacción que pudiera demostrar celos… estaba enloqueciendo… Sin duda ya estaba completamente loca! No lo veía a él en 7 años y quería que tuviera "celos"… por Dios, mi mente esta andando a una velocidad mas rápida de lo que debería… veo como ambos se empiezan a impacientar por mi falta de respuesta, así que solo contesto…

-No…- esa fue mi seca, pero real respuesta.

-Es una lastima- los dos parecen notar lo incomoda que me siento, cruzan miradas y me sonríen como si me tratase de una loca- no te veo muy bien, puede ser que te pase algo…

-No, es que estoy algo sorprendida de encontrarlos acá- miento un poco más tranquila, por lo menos eso creo yo.

Empieza a surgir un silencio incomodo, la miradas se cruzan incesantemente, supongo que en un intento de leer las mentes de los otros dos… pero no hay caso, ninguno de los dos saben porque hay esta tensión y eso de cierta forma me relaja…

-¿Sora?-

-¿Si?- pregunto algo descolgada de la conversación.

-Yolei y yo nos tenemos que ir… Lo lamento-otro silencio, pero mas corto esta vez- porque no nos das tu numero de teléfono así arreglamos para vernos algún día- el sigue hablando pero yo no lo escucho, no me interesa saber que va hacer, ni nada que se relacione con su persona. Quiero sacármelo de la cabeza.

Se van, rápidamente. Parece que ninguno de los dos quiere saber que era lo que pasaba ahí, tal vez es lo mejor… Abro mi cartera lentamente y saco un pequeño espejo, me miro en él y sonrió… me han pasado cosas extrañas, muy extrañas, pero sin duda esta es una de las más raras, por lo menos de este tiempo. Guardo lentamente el espejo, me levanto y me voy…

Quien sabe, tal vez algún día, lo vuelva a ver…

**Notas: Ok, admito eso fue raro! Pero fue algo que empezo a surgir mientras lo escribía espero haber podido representar bien los sentimiento que sentía Sora, por que no estoy convencida del todo, sobre como quedo… pero bueno!**

**Chauuuuuuuuuu…**

**Barbi!**

**Por cierto, dejen reviews!**


End file.
